NO ME OLVIDES
by VaneK
Summary: Un accidente cambió su vida. Olvidó quien era, a quien amaba,... pero una persona se lo hará recordar, aunque le costará el alma... TomXBill Twincest
1. Chapter 1

Su habitación no había cambiado nada, todo estaba como la última vez que estuvo allí, cuando solo era un niño con ilusiones. Estaba acostado en su cama, solo, viendo a la nada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que se fueron de su casa para convertirse en estrellas.

Faltaba poco para que terminaran sus vacaciones, después de tantos conciertos ya era tiempo de centrarse un poco en la vida cotidiana, pero le hacia ilusión volver a los escenarios, volver a tocar su instrumento, volver a escuchar los gritos ensordecedores de las fans.

Un pensamiento se apoderó de su cabeza, haciéndole recordar lo bien que se lo paso en la última gira sonrió; pero su sonrisa desapareció con un suspiro, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima salió de ellos,

"¿Por que soy tan débil? Aparento ser un tipo seguro de mí mismo, siempre sé lo que quiero, y hago todo por conseguir lo que quiero, pero ahora no puedo tener lo que quiero, no por que sea imposible… ¿o si lo es? Si no por cobarde, por no decirle lo que siento, por tener miedo al rechazo…él tiene la culpa de que yo le ame, de que no pueda vivir sin él, todo por aquel juego que se convirtió en ¡un plan de conquista!"

-- Flash Back --  
- Bill, ¡Ven a ver esto!

- ¡Estoy ocupado Tomi!

- ¡uuh! Pues te lo pierdes…¡No sabia que tenias esas nalgas tan bonitas! –Tom se río burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Bill salió como una bala hasta donde estaba su hermano, se coloco a la par de Tom, Enséñame lo que estas viendo Tomi.

-¡claro que si!

Allí estaba un dibujo de Tom y Bill, en posiciones vergonzosas, Tom atrás de Bill, el primero con los pantalones abajo e introduciendo su miembro en la entrada del segundo, un dibujo muy bien hecho, viéndolo artísticamente, ya que las facciones de cada uno de ellos eran perfectamente como en la vida real.

-¡Tom que tierno te ves follando a tu hermano!, - dijo Georg con sonrisa burlona.

- Cállate Georg, no te he preguntado nada, a demás te recuerdo que tu me dijiste que viéramos estas cosas.

- Ya cálmate solo es una broma.

Bill seguía viendo aquel dibujo, anonadado por semejante cuadro

- Bueno creo que es suficiente para mis ojos, ¿ya puedes quitar eso Tomi?, ¿no se como pueden haber personas que dibujen esa asquerosidad?, ¡Somos hermanos!

- ¡Jum! Y eso que no has leído las historias que se inventan las fans de nosotros – le dice Georg a Bill.

- ¿También hay historias?- pregunta levantando una ceja y con cara de repulsión

-Infinidad, cada una con mucho amor incluido,

-¿Y ustedes dos por que miraban esas cosas?

- Solo fue curiosidad, tú sabes la que mato al gato, - le dice Tom guiñándole un ojo- Sabes hasta hay algunas historias en las que tú y Georg son los protagonistas, a veces hasta Gustav, y eso que el pobre no habla mucho, siempre se mantiene al margen de todo.

- ¡Que asqueroso!, y que mentes mas retorcidas…

- ¡Yo no lo veo así Bill, pienso que tienen talento y mucha imaginación!

-¡ Ay Tomi - por favor!, es que tú tienes la mente igual .

- ¿Saben que pienso? – dice Georg

- ¿No? – dice Bill con cara de escéptico

- Ya que a las fans les gusta todo esto del twincest, creo que ustedes dos deberían de darles un rato de alegría,

- ¿Como así?- dice Bill

- ¡Si! Di ¿Cómo? Pero por favor nada de besos

Tom rió por lo bajo, y Bill le hecho una mirada de criminal

- ¡perdón!

- Esto es así; Bill quiero que le coquetees a Tom en el escenario, Puede ser cantándole al oído, o algún gesto que siembre la duda en las fans,

- A ver a ver, Georg, lo que tú quieres decir es que ¿me ligue a mi hermano en los conciertos?

- No Bill, solo es para que las fans se emocionen, es obvio que les gusta todas estas cosas,

- Lo siento pero !No!, me rehúso a todo ese jueguito!,¡ yo hago feliz a las fans con solo cantar!

-Pues yo no le veo lo malo, a ver Bill mírame, ¿no te inspiro tan siquiera un poco?- Tom se rió muy alto.

- Búrlate lo que quieras,

-Vamos Bill que te parece ese juego, solo es eso un simple juego, nada va ser real.

- ¿Y si los medios piensan mal de nosotros? Aparte de que siempre andan inventando cada cosa, y mamá que va a pensar si me mira haciéndote ojitos o algo así.

- ¡ah! Bill, mi madre no dirá nada, somos hermanos, además ¡no son besos los que me vas a dar!, solo son miradas.

-Ustedes dos tienen una mente sucia, y creo que yo también, por que me dan ganas de hacerlo…lo intentare esta noche en el concierto…¡No me obliguen a nada! ¿esta bien?

- ¡esta bien! – responden Georg y Tom al unísono.

-Vamos banda salgan al escenario

Georg, Tom y Bill se guiñan un ojo en señal de complicidad, después de todo no fue tan difícil convencer a Bill de aquello que iba a cambiarle la vida a ellos dos, todo por jugar con algo que no debían, todo por querer abrir la caja de Pandora.

Al salir al escenario cada quien hizo lo suyo, en un momento de una canción, Bill se dirigió a su hermano, le canto lo mas cerca que pudo casi rozándole su oído, esto hizo que a Tom se le erizara la piel, y Bill sintió un mariposeo extraño en su estomago cuando Tom lo miro y le regaló una sonrisa con todo el esplendor de su boca. Las fans gritaban histéricas cada vez que Tom y Bill estaban muy juntos en el escenario.

Lo hacían en cada concierto, sesión de fotos, entrevistas, siempre sembrando la duda de si ellos hacían algo por las noches, si eran ¿mas que hermanos?, se excusaban en que a las fans les gustaba todo eso, llegaron a ser descarados frente a las cámaras.

-- Fin Flash Back --

Desde ese día Tom había descubierto algo en su corazón, un amor que siempre estuvo allí pero nunca salió a la luz hasta que jugó con esos sentimientos, tentándolos a salir, ¿se había enamorado de su hermano?, ¿o solo era un juego que había interpretado mal?, la segunda era la mas razonable pero era incorrecta, así como lo que sentía por Bill.  
Siempre lo ha amado como a su hermano, pero ahora era una atracción física, emocional y espiritual, va mas allá de lo que la gente entendería y de lo que el mismo entiende.

-Lo amo, lo adoro, cuando él no esta lo extraño tanto, su sonrisa, su carisma, su olor, su esencia… ¡Te amo Bill!

Suspiró y salió de su habitación.


	2. No me Ignores

Al parecer no había nadie en casa, llamó a su Madre, ella no contesto, eso quería decir que no estaba, Bill había salido a comprar con Andreas, así que estaba solo en casa.

Bajó las escaleras, se sentó en el mueble, se disponía a encender el televisión, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta de la calle, era Bill y Andreas, traían muchos paquetes y bolsas, al parecer se habían traído toda la tienda

- ¡Hola Tom! – muy alegre Andreas saluda a su amigo

- ¡Hola Andreas!, gusto en verte – dice Tom sinceramente.

- Igual amigo,

- Y ¿Cómo les fue? – levanta una ceja

- ¿Pues como crees?, hay como 20 bolsas mas en el carro –Andreas ríe mientras mira a Bill llevando cuatro bolsas en sus manos, ya no puede con ellas, se le van a caer.

- Tomi, no te quedes allí parado viéndonos ven a ayudarnos, – le dice Bill con voz de mando

Tom arrugo su entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

- Que testarudo eres hermanito

Bill y Andreas subieron las bolsas hasta el cuarto del primero, les costó un poco pero no fue imposible.

- Bill, saldré un momento, quiero tomar aire libre – le dice Tom abriendo entrando en la habitación de Bill.

- ¡¿Me pides permiso para salir Tomi?!,

- ¡Claro que NO!, lo único es que…, - dejó de hablar y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Bill.

Afuera se escucho el ruido de un carro en marcha, eso quería decir que Tom ya se había ido.

- Estos días Tomi se ha comportado muy raro conmigo, - le dice Bill a Andreas haciendo un puchero, se queda callado cuando le hablo, no me ayuda en nada, en los conciertos a veces me ignora, y puedo jurar que hasta se corre de donde yo estoy, pienso que algo malo le hice, pero no recuerdo el ¿qué?.

- Bueno Bill, Tom siempre ha sido así contigo, a él le gusta molestarte y verte enojado es su objetivo principal, pero solo lo hace por eso, por molestarte, no creo que sea otra cosa.

- A mí también me gusta verlo enfadado pero no soy tan grosero con él, como él lo es conmigo, lo único que estos días me ignora y eso me duele.

- Vamos Bill, creo que te quieres ahogar en un vaso de agua, no pienses mal, solo compórtate normalmente con él, tal vez solo es causa de las hormonas revueltas, cambiando un poquito el tema, ¿todavía tienes sueños incestuosos con Tom?

Bill hizo una señal de silencio.

- No hables muy fuerte que alguien nos puede escuchar

- ¡Oh Bill! No hay nadie en casa estamos solos, y los vecinos están a mil Kilómetros, nadie va escuchar nada. Andres agarro aire y Grito muy fuerte

-"! BILL SUEÑA QUE SU HERMANO LO FOLLA!"-

- ahora si te vas arrepentir de lo que has hecho Andreas.

El rubio salió corriendo de la habitación de Bill, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa que casi se cae, Bill iba tras de él, pero él no tuvo buena suerte y resbalo en uno de los escalones, esto hizo que Andreas riera.

Le ayudó a levantarse, y se rieron juntos, pero sus risas callaron al instante

Tom estaba sentado en un sillón, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Tomi? Pregunto Bill con cara de miedo, ¡TOM!- Bill gritó, pero este no le respondía,

Le pegó una patada en la pierna, y al instante Tom abrió los ojos.

- ¡¿Que es lo que lo que te pasa Bill!? – Tom se quitó los auriculares de sus orejas, - ¿No puedo escuchar música en mi propia casa?- le dijo a Bill de mal humor

- Pe… perdón Tomi, es que me asuste cuando te vi ahí.

- ¿Asustado? – ¡asustado quede yo al ver tu fea cara!

- Te recuerdo Tomi, que somos iguales

- Yo no veo lo igual, ¡me largo a mi cuarto!

- ¡Eh! –Tomi- , ¿Por qué no saliste?

- ¿Qué? – ¿Te molesta que este aquí?

- ¡Claro que no!, pero me habías dicho que te ibas…

- Pues no me fui ¿verdad? - Tom subía las escaleras con su cara sonrojada, entró en su habitación y se tumbo sobre la cama

Se sentía triste por lo mal que trató a Bill, pero esa era la única manera de poder controlar un poco el amor que sentía por su hermano, no había salido de la casa porque sus celos no lo dejaban, después de todo él sabía que a su hermano le atraían los muchachos, y que Andreas le simpatizaba mucho.

Así que como su mente maquina cosas para mal, se quedo para vigilar a su hermano, que éste no hiciera nada incorrecto, le daría un poco de libertad diciéndole que se iba, pero no lo iba hacer.

Metió su mano bajo el colchón de su cama y saco algo, como una libreta, con pocas hojas, y un lápiz con muchos cortes.

Y Con esos sentimientos, empezó a escribir en aquella libreta secreta, aquella en la que escribía sus más ocultos deseos, era como un diario, pero sin serlo, ya que no escribía todo lo que le pasaba, solo escribía sentimientos.

Sentimientos prohibidos para él, lo tenía desde que empezó a sentir cosas extrañas por su hermano.

¡No solo Bill tenía un cuaderno donde escribir sentimientos!, también Tom lo tenía, y bien escondido solo para él.

- ¡Andreas eres un tonto!, -decía Bill mientras se arreglaba la camisa- Tom pudo haberte escuchado.

- Él estaba escuchando música, o por lo menos eso es lo que me pareció, así que es imposible se enterara de algo.

- ¡Eso espero!

- No te preocupes Bill, que tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo, pero piensa en serio, y dile a tu hermano lo que sientes por él.

- ¡nunca se lo diré!, me moriré con este sentimiento, mas ahora que él a cambiado conmigo, a cambiado para mal, cada palabra que me habla en mal, me duele muy profundo en mi corazón,

- Tu hermano es un pervertido Yo que tú le digo que lo amo.

- ¿Tú lo amas? Andreas, - le pregunta Bill riendo.

- ¡No!, claro que no, aunque no te niego que Tom está bien guapo, si tú no te decides, ¡pueda que te lo baje!

- Tom no se va con cualquiera.- Bill hacía un puchero.

- Yo no soy un cualquiera, - cambiando el tema, ¿irán mañana a la fiesta verdad?

- ¡Claro que si, no me la perdería por nada del mundo!

- ¿Y Tom, irá?

- Con su actitud de pocos amigos, no sé si irá, ya sabes no puedo preguntarle nada.

- Los espero no me queden mal, ya me tengo que ir Bill,

- Te acompaño al carro.

Bill salió con Andreas de la casa, Andreas se despidió con un Beso en la mejilla de su amigo

Abrió la puerta del carro se puso su cinturón de seguridad lo encendió, sonó el claxon de su carro a modo de despedida y enseguida se fue.

Tom estaba en la ventana, viendo cada movimiento de su hermano, muriéndose de celos, y queriendo ser Andreas mientras le dio el beso en la mejilla.

El pelinegro miro hacia la ventana del cuarto de Tom, suspira cuando vio la cara de éste asomándose entre las cortinas, Bill le regala una sonrisa, pero éste lo ignora y da media vuelta, se pierde entre las cortinas.

- Típico de Tomi, siempre ignorándome, - siente su corazón acongojarse, pero no quiere llorar, ya no quiere derramar mas lagrimas por él, no se las merece, aun así se sale una que otra lagrima de sus ojos.

Subió hasta su habitación, la cerro con llave, no quería que nadie lo molestara, se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido. La voz de su Madre hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- Bill es hora de cenar, llama a tu hermano y bajen enseguida. Le gritaba Su Madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Bill se levantó de su cama, con cara de pocos amigos, pero no podía quedarse en su cuarto, tenía que obedecer a su Madre. Se puso sus chanclas y se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrió y en el momento en que salía, Tom aparece delante de él.

- Tomi a comer – le dice sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Y por qué crees que me levante?, para verte a ti no fue.

Bill, gruñó

- ¡Tomi Malo! – le dio un empujón que hizo que Tom se tambaleara, y casi se cayera, tuvo suerte que pego contra la pared del corredor.

Caminaron juntos hasta la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa para cenar.

Al terminar de cenar, Simone le dijo a Bill que lavara los trastos que habían utilizado en la cena, a Tom le dijo que limpiara la mesa, barriera y trapeara la cocina, y que dejaran mejor de lo que ella lo haría.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirando, no podían negarse, casi no estaban en casa, aunque solo la idea de limpiar les agobiaba un montón.

Bill pensó que sería buen tiempo para hablar con su hermano ya que éste siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto, en la calle, o simplemente lo ignoraba, casi no le miraba a la cara, si no fuera porque sus ojos son idénticos a los suyos, ¡no los recordaría ya!

Tom por su parte pensaba en seguir ignorando a Bill, por lo menos hasta que esa locura y perversión de querer besas a su hermano se le fuera de la mente, y del corazón, porque lo tenía clavado allí, como espina. Empezó a limpiar la mesa con una mantita de cocina.

Bill miró a su hermano con mucha ternura, se miraba tan lindo haciendo los que áceres, con las rastas amarradas con una coleta y esa camisa que era más pequeña que las que por lo general usaba, dejaba ver la delgadez y buen cuerpo de su hermano mayor, ve como una gota de sudor baja desde un lado de su frente y recorre su mejilla, esto hace que se le caiga un vaso en el lavabo.

Tom se asusto mucho cuando escucho el sonido del cristal roto, voltio y miró a su hermano, este le estaba viendo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Bill! ¿Te has cortado?, - Grita, ¡BILL! – Grita más fuerte – éste no le respondía.

Sintió una punzada en su dedo índice eso lo hizo reaccionar, sus mejillas se tornaron color rosa, al parecer se había quedado estático ante semejante escena de su hermano limpiando la mesa con la toallita de cocina.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Le pregunta Tom exasperado, ¿en qué o en quien piensas?- el tono de su voz se vuelve como regaño.

Bill bajó su mirada y salió corriendo de la cocina, pensando en por qué Tom era tan malo con él, tan grosero, el solo lo estaba contemplando. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

No le hacía daño a nadie, esperaba que lo curara con un beso, pero fue todo lo contrario, lo corrió de ahí, lo alejó más de él, eso hacía que otra lagrima saliera de sus ojos, no pudo contenerlas, y al entrar en su habitación.

Se tiró a su cama y comenzó a llorar como un niño cuando le quiebran un juguete, pero a él no le quebraron un juguete, si no su corazón, él dolor en su pecho hizo que se olvidara de las punzas de la cortada en su dedo.

En la cocina Tom limpiaba el desastre, levantó los pedazos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos en el lavabo, y observó una que otra gotita de sangre. Esto lo hizo reflexionar sobre su acción.

- Eh sido muy duro con Bill, -se dijo a sí mismo- esa era mi oportunidad de darle mi amor, era la oportunidad de curarlo, calmarlo, abrazarlo, ¡pero NO!, Tom Kaulitz siempre se hace el duro.

Pero es que no podía ser diferente con Bill, tengo miedo de demostrarle mi amor, y que él me tenga miedo, que me mire como un enfermo y se aleje de mí, no lo soportaría, es mejor que yo me aleje de él, y el calvario de este amor prohibido solo sea para ¡mi!.

Terminó de limpiar todo, quedó muy bien para haberlo hecho él solo, contempló su obra unos momentos y apago la luz eléctrica.

Se aseguro que la puerta que daba a la calle estuviera bien cerrada, y camino hacia su habitación, pero antes de llegar a ella, paso por la de Bill, se paró un momento, pego su oído a la puerta para poder escuchar algo dentro de ella, para saber si Bill estaba bien.

Tom sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho un sollozo ¿estaba llorando su hermano?, ¿tan mal lo había tratado? o ¿había sido muy profunda la herida?

Nunca lo sabría, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no tenía el valor suficiente de tocar la puerta.

Estuvo diez minutos Ahí parado frente a la puerta, ¿esperando que éste saliera?, ¿o nada más se quería sentir cerca de él?, o tal vez se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo para entrar en aquella habitación, sea lo que sea, esa noche sería muy larga.


	3. El roce de tus Labios

Escondiendo su cara en la almohada, mientras la tristeza lo invadía, lloró, aunque había prometido no volver a llorar por él, él no se lo merecía.

-¿Se daría cuenta de lo que esconde mi corazón?,-se preguntaba el cantante mientras apretaba fuerte los ojos.

Trata de calmarse un poco, y con mucho esfuerzo se levanta de la cama, camina hacia la ventana de su cuarto, desde ahí puede ver el cielo y las estrellas brillar, la luz de la luna acaricia su rostro, suspira y recuerda las bromas que le hacía su hermano.

Eso hace que se ponga más triste.

Después de un par de horas sentado frente aquella puerta, ya que había decidido torturarse un poco, para ver si con eso podía sentirse mejor.

Pero no, no se sentía mejor, se sentía peor que nunca, podía ver la luz que salía de las ranuras de la puerta, eso quería decir que Bill estaba despierto.

Decidió irse de ahí, terminar con la tortura que se había impuesto, estaba claro que Bill no saldría hasta la mañana, arrastrando los pies se fue para su habitación.

Bill no podía dormir, seguía pensando en las duras palabras que emanaron de la boca de su hermano, cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron violados por un extraño ruido en el pasillo.

Se acerco a la puerta con cuidado para que la persona, sea quien sea que estuviera afuera no le escuchara, abrió lentamente la puerta, y vio la espalda de su gemelo.

- ¿Tom? – Preguntó, mientras secaba sus lágrimas para que éste no las viera.

Tom sintió una punzada en el hígado al escuchar la voz de su gemelo, si bien es cierto que él estaba esperando que su gemelo saliera de su habitación, nunca pensó que podría suceder.

- Pensé que ya estabas dormido. – le dice él mayor tratando de escabullirse -. Solo bajé a tomar un poco de agua, porque sentía seca mi garganta –se excusa-.

Quería Huir de su hermano, pero su corazón no lo permitió, se acerco a Bill, le tomo la mano donde estaba el dedo lastimado.

Observó que ahora había una bandita retorcida, acerco sus labios a la herida y los posó en ella, le dejo un tierno y tibio beso, -esto hizo que el pelinegro se estremeciera-.

- Lo siento Bill, - le dice sincerándose- No quise insultarte, sé que me he estado comportando de mala manera contigo, quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de nada,

Se queda en silencio un momento- . Solo yo la tengo por amarte con todo mi corazón y querer ignorar este amor - Pensó Tom amargamente-.

Tengo problemas, no me preguntes por ellos, porque no te los diré, ¡todavía no!, solo te pido paciencia para conmigo.

Jaló tiernamente el brazo del pelinegro hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca de él, lo rodeo con sus manos, acariciando su pelo y espalda, quería demostrarle su amor, pero no quería asustarlo, el pelinegro también lo abrazó.

Un momento excitante para Bill, su hermano le abrazaba y le acariciaba, después de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Duerme conmigo Tom! – le susurró al oído-; como cuando éramos niños.

La piel del mayor se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento de Bill rozarle sus orejas, sentir el cuerpo de su hermano tan cerca, hacia que le invadiera un deseo de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de sentirlo piel con piel, de que fuera solamente suyo, de ser uno solo por unos minutos.

El menor se sentía en las nubes, llevaba mucho tiempo de que Tom no lo abrazaba así, ya fuera por miedo o por pena, pero allí no había nadie que los mirara solo ellos dos, y la oscuridad de la noche que los abrazaba.

- ¿Duermes conmigo Tomi? –le repite-, ya que éste no le respondía.

Tom se alejo poco a poco de la calidez de su hermano

- Ya no somos unos niños – Le dice dándole un beso en la frente en señal de despedida-. Pasa buenas noches Bill.

Lo había hecho otra vez, se había escabullido de su hermano, emprendió el camino a su habitación, con pesadez.

Estando ya en su habitación, contuvo su respiración, estaba muy nervioso, al sentir el aliento de Bill rozarle su cara, y como sus manos le abrazaban tan fuerte.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que su entrepierna despertara, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, darse amor propio no era prohibido.

Así que entro al baño, abrió el grifo de agua caliente, y fría para anivelar la temperatura. Dejó que le cayeran algunas gotas de agua, imaginando con cada gota los labios de su hermano rozando su cuerpo.

Con los dedos acaricia su miembro, solo toca por encima para sentir los escalofríos que le recorrían desde la base hasta el glande, abrazó con su mano su pene y empezó a agitarlo con rapidez.

La imagen de Bill invadió sus pensamientos, esto hacía más excitante su labor, veía su cuerpo desnudo, acariciando su espalda y su entrada, sentía que iba a explotar ante esta última alucinación

Un gemido que casi fue como un grito salió de su boca, un líquido blanquecino salía de su entrepierna, el éxtasis desbordaba en aquella bañera.

Solo se echó un poco más de agua, no quería que su cuerpo se resintiera con él, como le pasó días atrás. Salió de la ducha tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

Se puso su pijama, como él le llamaba porque solo era una camisa de su taya, y unos bóxer, lo hacía por pudor, por respeto a su Madre, ya que habían veces que entraba a su habitación sin llamar, y no quería que lo viera durmiendo como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Antes de dormir volvió a escribir en su "diario", las emociones vividas esa noche.

Un frío se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando su hermano lo dejo en medio de aquel oscuro pasillo, como lo había alejado de la calidez, donde se encontraba tan bien, se sentía querido por su hermano, sintió el amor que le negaba cuando estaban cerca.

No había remedio así es su vida, entro en su habitación, más triste que cuando salió, lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, dejarse llevar por los sueños, ahí donde todo puede pasar, hasta la cosa más absurda como es el estar abrazado con su hermano y dándole muchos besos, dándole ese amor que en la vida real no se podían dar, porque está prohibido…

Un destello de sol que se colaba por su ventana entre las cortinas, le roza su piel, esto hace que le pique la cara y poco a poco se va despertando, abre sus ojos con pesadez, ve la luz afuera, es la señal de que un nuevo día ha comenzado.

Mira el reloj que está en la mesita de noche, y ve que es muy temprano - siete de la mañana dice-, por lo general se levanta pasada la tarde, pero ese día iba a ser diferente, el optimismo llenaba su cuerpo.

- Hoy no van haber tristezas – se dijo a sí mismo-, mientras entra al baño, para asearse.

Se había puesto las mejores ropas que tenia, y con mucho entusiasmo bajó las escaleras, se sorprende al ver a Bill, hecho un ovillo sobre el mueble, viendo la tele.

Ya se había bañado y a juzgar por cómo se miraba andaba bien guapo al igual que él, así les pasaba siempre, era como ponerse de acuerdo un día antes.

-¡Buenos días hermanito!, - le dice su gemelo casi bostezando -, ¿por qué tan temprano?

- ¡Buenos días Tomi!, - Le dice con una Sonrisa que iluminaba toda la sala -, Mamá y Gordon salieron muy temprano.

- ¿A dónde han ido?

- Tal parece que Albert está en la cárcel por escándalo público, ¿lo recuerdas?, el hermano loco que tiene Gordón, y Mamá se ofreció a acompañarlo, no regresaran hasta mañana.

- ¡Qué bien! – Dice casi gritando-; así podremos pasarla bien en la fiesta sin estar pensando que tenemos que venir temprano, o que Mamá nos gritara si venimos cayéndonos al suelo por lo ebrios que estamos.

Él y Bill rompen a reír, recordando la última fiesta a la que asistieron, donde ellos bebieron más de la cuenta, y se equivocaron de casa, queriendo abrir la casa del vecino, éste pensó que eran delincuentes y llamo a la policía, su Madre casi les mata.

-Mamá no está, pero yo quede encargado de la casa, así que pórtate bien Tomi, si no, te daré algunas nalgadas – le dice con sorna-.

- ¿Tú y cuantos más Bill Kaulitz? –dice burlándose-.

- ¡Solo yo!, - dice mientras le pega una nalgada -.

Corre para alejarse de su hermano, sabe que éste lo seguirá hasta encontrarlo y le hará pagar lo que hizo.

- ¡Ahora si te mueres Bill!- sale corriendo tras de él-

El cantante se tumbo en su cama, y de la prisa había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, oye los pasos veloces de su hermano, y su respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

- ¡aquí estas!, - le dice mientras empuña la mano-, ahora ya verás quien tiene el mando en la casa.

- ¡No Tomi! Juro que dejare que se te reviente el hígado de tanto tomar.

Bill no se movió de la cama, no importa lo que pase – se decía a sí mismo. Tom se acercaba amenazadoramente, el cantante lo miraba coquetamente.

Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, el ambiente se llenó de tensión, Tom se acostó cerca de Bill, éste lo miró fijamente.

Puso su mano en el cuello del cantante, mientras la otra estaba encima de su vientre.

- ¿estás listo para lo que viene? – Le pregunta Tom con una sonrisa picara –

El pelinegro devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano, cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios.

Tom miró la acción de su hermano, y sacudió su cabeza, ¿su hermano lo estaba tentando para que lo besara?, o solo era imaginación de él, no quiso averiguarlo, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano.

Éste rompió a reír.

- ¡Ya para por favor Tomi! – estaba colorado de tanto reír-. Me duele el estomago de reír.

- dime que soy el que manda en la casa.

- Tú eres el que manda, pero ya déjame. –le dice con las mejillas rosas-.

No sabe como llego hasta allí, estaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su hermano, dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, sin darse cuenta se iban acercando, hasta quedar muy cerca uno de otro, sus alientos rozaban sus rostros.

El mayor tomó la iniciativa, y acerco sus labios a los de su hermano y le besó, éste entreabrió su boca, con timidez, dejando entrar la lengua juguetona de su hermano mayor.

Podía sentir el cosquilleo sus lenguas haciéndose un nudo en su boca, con la mano acarició las rastas de su hermano, le quitó la gorra, y la coleta con que llevaba amarrado su cabello.

Tom por su parte acariciaba el pecho de su gemelo, haciendo que éste gimiera, rozaba su cadera en la de Bill, podía notar que le gustaba esa sensación, y lo hizo más y más rápido.

Sentían que les faltaba el aire, pero preferían morir asfixiados allí besándose, que vivir y separar sus labios.

El gemelo menor, coló sus manos debajo la camisa de su hermano, desabrochó el cinturón que éste llevaba, le acaricio la entrepierna sintiéndola muy despierta al igual que la suya, desabrocha y baja el pantalón hasta que llega a las rodillas, quedando con el bóxer al aire libre.

Sentía que se desmayaba y se separo de su hermano, y como un desencantamiento de película, éste quedó observando la habitación, a su hermano bajo él, veía sus pantalones desabrochados y su bóxer casi debajo de sus nalgas, él y Bill, con sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Si bien es cierto ese momento era excitante para él, su sentido común había regresado, rápidamente se levanto y se alejo dejando a su hermano tumbado en la cama, se subió su bóxer y su pantalón, como pudo se puso su gorra y salió espabilado de la habitación.

Salió de su casa dando un portazo a la puerta, aunque esta no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, caminó y caminó, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí, hasta que vio un pequeño parque y decidió sentarse en algún columpio del lugar.

Sintió como su gemelo huía de él, ¿Cómo su hermano lo podía elevar a los cielos y allí mismo bajarlo al infierno?, ese era Tom, siempre él, dejándolo en los mejores momentos, pero lo tomaría con calma, ya regresaría, esperando mejores resultados que en el primer intento.

Observaba a los niños jugar alegremente, extrañando esa época en la que jugaba sin ninguna preocupación, ya nada volvería a ser como antes, no con su hermano.

Que estúpido he sido, - se dice a sí mismo con rabia-. Como no me di cuenta de que Bill sentía lo mismo que yo, ¡claro! Lo he ignorado, lo he tratado mal, hasta lo llegue a ofender, todo por no querer aceptar esto que hay entre los dos.

Porque está claro que Bill me ama, sus ojos me los demostraron y sus besos y caricias me lo confirmaron.

Un largo suspiro sale de su boca; – ¡sus besos!-

Todo estaba claro en su mente, ya no alejaría a su hermano de él, ya no sentiría miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, amaría a su hermano con todo su corazón aunque esto esté prohibido, pero no para ellos.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y una ilusión en sus ojos, se levanto de aquel columpio, y emprendió el camino de regreso a su felicidad, pensando en que su hermano le había bajado los pantalones, cuando siempre era él el que daba el primer paso.

Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que le iba hacerle a su hermano ahora que llegara a casa, no tendría piedad de él, lo besaría como nunca lo han besado, y lo acariciaría hasta que éste se fundiera con su cuerpo haciéndose uno solo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, cruza la calle y no se percata que viene un carro a toda marcha, reacciona pero ya es muy tarde para él, escucha el rechinar de unas llantas, y a lo lejos un grito que se pierde poco a poco, como la luz en sus ojos se va apagando, lo último que alcanza a decir es;

- Bill perdóname- .


	4. Triste despertar

Hacía ya tres horas de que Tom había salido de casa, tenía un presentimiento y no era bueno, trató de calmar su mente, ya que ésta solo cavilaba cosas malas, y su corazón le decía que Tom no estaba bien.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer él?, una por que estaba solo, y otra porque tal vez se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta.

El timbre del teléfono rompe el silencio de la habitación, esto hace que a Bill se le acelere el corazón, caminó hasta el bullicioso aparato y con mano temblorosa contestó

- ¡Halo!

- Con el Señor Bill Kaulitz - le pide una voz desconocida a través del auricular.

- ¡Sí!… Yo so…y, - le responde con un tartamudeo.

- Soy el agente policial de transito Lloyd, el Señor Tom Kaulitz tuvo un accidente, y entre sus papeles encontramos este número de teléfono y su nombre.

Bill había quedado en Shock, sus presentimientos se habían hecho realidad, con mucho más miedo que antes le pregunto;

- Mi… mi hermano ¿está bien?

- está en el Hospital, necesitamos que algún pariente venga para poder hacer los trámites respondientes.

- Pero… ¿está bien?

- No sabría decirle nosotros solo nos encargamos de traerlos al hospital, y de avisarle a los familiares, lo demás se lo dejamos a los médicos. Está en el hospital del este, esperamos que sea rápido.

El tono del teléfono sonaba por toda la casa, ya que todo estaba en silencio, Bill no podía creer lo que le acaban de decir.

Subió a su habitación, tomó las llaves de su auto que estaban encima de la mesita de noche, se puso su cazadora y salió con mucha prisa.

Mientras iba camino al hospital pensaba en que eso era mucho para él, que tenía que hablarle a sus amigos, Andreas era al que más necesitaba, lo llamó y le contó lo que había pasado, le dijo que llamara a Georg, Gustav y a David, después de todo eran amigos.

Pensó en su Madre, pero no tuvo el valor de hablarle, no ahorita, primero tenía que asegurarse que Tom estuviera bien, o por lo menos con vida.

- Si tan solo lo hubiera abrazado más fuerte, si lo hubiera atrapado con mis brazos, esto no estuviera pasando, estaríamos en casa disfrutando de nosotros, y más ahora que sé que me ama como yo a él.

Baja de su carro, y camina más de lo que sus piernas le permiten, es un camino agobiante, como que nunca va a llegar hasta donde esta Tom.

Ve a una enfermera y le pregunta por su hermano, ésta le dice que siga en camino a la derecha y ahí hay otra enfermera que le va decir en donde encontrar a su hermano.

Tal parece que el destino los separa. No ve a nadie en el camino, hasta que sale un Señor alto y fornido, de una habitación.

- Dime muchacho ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?.

- Ando buscando la habitación de Tom Kaulitz.

- ¡sí! Ahora salgo de ella, lo acabo de revisar, todo está bien por los momentos, los golpes de su cuerpo no fueron muy fuertes, lo que más me preocupa es su golpe en él lado occipital de su cabeza, no ha reaccionado desde que lo trajeron aquí.

- pero ¿se pondrá mejor?

- No te preocupes muchacho, tu hermano está bien, no se va a morir.

Esto tranquilizo un poco a Bill, pero sentía que todavía faltaban más malas noticias.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

- Ve hijo, recuerda que todavía está con calmantes, si le hablas tal vez no te escuche.

Agarró la perilla de la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió, y la cerro de igual manera.

La habitación tenía dos ventanas con vista al parqueo del hospital, había un televisor, y dos mueble recostados en la pared.

En la cama estaba Tom, muy pálido, y con uno que otro cardenal en su rostro, el percing en su labio inferior ya no estaba, en lugar de ello había un hematoma muy grande, su cabeza estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una gasa muy grande, o por lo menos eso le parecía a Bill.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, estaba tan triste por ver a su hermano así, pensaba en que la vida era muy dura con ellos, por que los había separado justo cuando se empezaban a amar.

Tanto que habían sufrido por ese amor prohibido, y como había esperado a que su hermano reaccionara así, y que le besara en los labios con esa pasión con que lo hizo.

- Tomi, te amo, no me dejes solo, te lo pido por favor, no sé vivir sin ti, - le decía, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se agachaba un poco para poder poner su cara cerca de su oído.

Pensaba que entre más cerca a su oído le susurraba, él le escucharía, y podría despertar de aquel sueño que los separaba.

Le besó la mejilla con mucho cariño, sollozó contra su cuello, y se separo de él.

Miraba sus manos, estaban llenas de puntos morados, se sentía imposibilitado, inútil, no podía hacer nada por Tom, solo tenía que esperar a que la vida se lo devolviera.

Quería gritar, y sacar toda su furia, pero sabía que por mucho que gritara, aun cuando sus pulmones quisieran salir, su hermano no se levantaría de aquella cama.

Maldecía por lo bajo, ¿tan mala suerte tenia?, ¡claro que esperaría!, esperaría para darle otro beso, otro más intenso aun, le daría más, y todo lo que él le pidiera, pero ¡si tan solo despertara!

El ruido de una puerta abrirse lo saca de sus pensamientos, eran Andreas, Georg, Gustav y David.

El primero en abrazar a Bill para darle ánimos es Andreas, después Gustav, Georg y al fin David.

Este último le pregunta ¿cómo pasó todo?, y ¿cómo esta Tom?

Con los ojos llorosos Bill les cuenta que Tom solo salió unos momentos, porque quería salir a dar un paseo, y que a las horas le llamo un agente de policía, no le había explicado mucho, solo le había dicho que llegara al hospital.

El Doctor solo dijo que estaba fuera de peligro, con uno que otro golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu Madre?, ¿Ya lo sabe? – le dice David muy preocupado.

- ¡No!, no he tenido el valor de hablarle, no antes de ver que Tom estaba con vida, nos ha dejado unas pocas horas solos y uno de sus hijos esta en el hospital, creo que eso la haría sentir culpable, al dejarnos solos.

- Bill ustedes no son unos niños, y a veces las cosas pasan por algo, son algo injustas pero debemos de aceptarlas así como vienen.

Al escuchar esto, Bill llora aún más, no sabía si era justa o injusta pero se sentía muy mal.

- Le hablaré a tu Madre Bill, no te preocupes seré precavido.

Y diciendo esto David salió de la habitación, para poder hablar con Simone en privado, y no verle la cara de preocupación a Bill, ya que esto lo ponía más nervioso.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación, le coloco un termómetro en la boca Tom, después reviso el cuentagotas del suero, este ya se estaba acabando, así que lo cambio por uno lleno.

Saco el termómetro, todo está normal – se dijo así misma, miró a los chicos

- Solo pueden estar dos personas en la habitación, háganme el favor de ponerse de acuerdo y decidir quién se va quedar con el enfermo.

Era obvio que Bill no querría salir de allí, y como el que más se llevaba con los gemelos era Andreas, Gustav y Georg decidieron irse.

- estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas Bill.

Bill hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, y los dos muchachos salieron. Cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

- Tom me ama – le dice entre sollozos a Andreas

- ¿Cómo? – Andreas ve a su amigo con un gesto de incredulidad.

- Tom Me ama, como yo lo amo a él

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Antes de que él saliera de la casa… nos besamos, no fue cualquier beso, fue uno con mucha pasión, jamás había sentido esa pasión en mis labios.

- ¿Tom se enojó contigo porque lo besaste y por eso salió? – Andreas arrugaba su entrecejo

- ¡No!, no entiendes, fue un beso recíproco, - Bill se tocaba sus labios recordando el beso. Míranos ahora separados por el destino.

- No llores mas Bill, esto solo es un susto, ya pasará y todo será como antes.

- ¡eso espero! -le dice cerrando sus ojos-.

Andreas abrazó muy Fuerte a Bill, y le dio un beso en la frente en señal de apoyo.

Esa noche sería muy larga, se decía Bill a sí mismo, se preparaba para los gritos que le daría su Madre al llegar al hospital.

Simone entra en la habitación encontrándose a Bill y Andreas dormidos, dirige la mirada hacia la cama, se acerca a ella y acaricia la cara de su hijo mayor,

-¿Qué te ah pasado mi niño? - Le dice a su hijo, sabiendo que este no le va contestar-. Siento haberte dejado solo amorcito.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Unos sollozos lo hacen despertar, su madre está en la habitación, acariciando a su hijo mayor, Bill se levanta del sofá medio dormido, camina hasta donde está su madre y la abraza por la espalda.

Ésta se da la vuelta y ve a su niño pequeño, a punto de llorar, le devuelve el abrazo y los dos comienzan a llorar.

- Se pondrá bien mi niño, no te preocupes, todo va ser como antes, nunca los volveré a dejar solos.

-Perdóname Mamá tu me dejas cuidando la casa y mira lo que pasa.

- No te pongas triste mi niño, - le limpia una lagrima que va cayendo por su mejilla. Hay cosas que uno no puede evitar, solo pidámosle a Dios que Tom se recupere pronto.

No puede evitar llorar más, le duele ver a Tom así.

Han pasado tres días en total agonía, el Doctor les decía que no era nada grave, pero el cuerpo de Tom decía otra cosa, no quería reaccionar con nada, esto preocupaba a todos los amigos y familiares de éste.

- ¿Quieres Tomar o comer algo? – Le pregunta su madre. Voy a ir a la cafetería, donde están todos, quieres venir.

- No, me quedare por si Tom despierta.

- está bien mi niño, solo traeré un té que te caerá bien en tu estomago, ya que no has probado alimento.

- Gracias, - le dice mientras se encamina a la habitación de su hermano.

Tres días y al fin estaban solos, Bill se acostó en la cama al lado de su hermano, le dio un beso en la boca, creyendo que sintiendo sus labios en los de él, éste despertaría.

Pero no fue así, Tom seguía dormido. No podía cree, lo que pasaba, pedía y pedía en su corazón, para que Tom se despertara pero no era así.

Quiere abrir los ojos pero no puede, siente una pesadez que no le deja hacerlo, poco a poco ve la luz, logra abrirlos del todo, ve la habitación donde se encuentra no la reconoce, no sabe donde esta, se inclina un poco para levantarse, pero un cuerpo al lado suyo se lo impide.

Lo ve pero no sabe quién es, se toca su cara y su cabello, no sabe como ah llegado allí, no se acuerda que es lo que paso, y porque está allí, siente que el pánico invade su cuerpo, quiere correr todo es desconocido.

Un grito lo arranca de los sueños, se levanta asustado, pero enseguida una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, ve que su hermano ya despertó, y correo abrazarlo, pero siente un rechazo hacia él.

Le ve confundido, y lo empuja para que no lo abrace no sabe quién es, se pregunta por qué lo abraza, y le observa de pies a cabeza, arruga la frente al ver su aspecto.

Ve como arruga su entrecejo mientras le observa, cree que está jugando con él y ríe.

- ¿Te asustas por verme?, espera a que traiga un espejo y mires como quedaste –se echa una carcajada.

Esta feliz porque al fin su hermano ha despertado.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta con cara de horror.

- ¡Por favor Tomi!. Si te quieres deshacer de mi, hazlo de otra manera, -ríe. Creyendo que su hermano juega cruelmente con él.

Una enfermera los interrumpe.

- Que bien Ya despertó, - le dice con una sonrisa. Iré a llamar al Doctor.

Esta confundido y nerviosos, nada de lo que ve parece conocido, pero nota su corazón acongojado cuando mira al muchacho que está enfrente suyo.

El Doctor entra, seguido de Simone, la cual se alegra al ver a su hijo mayor despierto.

Le revisa, sus ojos, boca, oídos, y el golpe en la cabeza que ya está completamente cicatrizado.

- Todo está bien, - dice el Doctor

- ¿Cómo que todo está bien? – le dice el enfermo. ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?, ¿Por qué estoy en esta cama?

- Lo que temía,

- ¿Qué es lo que temía? – pregunta Simone con cara de horror.

- No pensé que fuera a pasar, son pocos los casos y su hijo es uno de ellos, él ha perdido la conciencia.

- ¿O sea que no se acuerda de nada?.

- al parecer, si. No se acuerda de nada.

- y ¿Cuánto tiempo va estar así? – Pregunta su Madre preocupada.

- Es indefinido, puede ser un día, dos, un mes, hasta un año o más, depende de las circunstancias que esté.

- Quiero que salgan un momento mientras hablo con él. – le dice mientras se sienta en una silla cerca de Tom.

El mayor de los gemelos, solo ve las personas delante de él, es incapaz de hablar, cualquiera en su situación, se quedaría callado.

Simone no quiere salir pero tiene que hacerlo, agarra a su hijo pequeño y sale de la habitación.

Primero la vida le arrebataba a Tom en su mejor momento, – pensaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos- Cuando le demostró que lo amaba, que sentía lo mismo por él, y ahora se le había olvidado todo, si, todo, la vida juntos, los conciertos, los días alegres y tristes y lo más doloroso de la situación, el amor que le tenía.

¿Como la vida era tan cruel con ellos dos?

Pero no sería débil, iba a ser fuerte, iba a luchar por lo que más ama en la vida, si la vida le arrebató los recuerdos a su hermano, él se los devolverá, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	5. Una nueva vida

-Físicamente está muy bien, Le voy a dar de alta, ya pueden volver a casa con él, les daré una cita dentro una semana quiero que venga, para hacerle una resonancia magnética a Tom, para saber si el golpe no afectó más de lo que creemos.

Éste va firmando unos papeles mientras se aleja.

Georg, Gustav, David llegan a donde están sentados Bill y su Madre. Preguntan cómo sigue Tom, y el gemelo menor les responde contándoles todo lo que paso haya adentro,

Sentía su corazón quebradizo con solo el roce del aire en su pecho este se desvanecería, después de que Tom lo rechazó y no lo reconoció, sus sueños se quebraron en mil pedazos.

Bill insiste y le dice a su Madre que va entrar a ver a su hermano, ella le quiere acompañar pero éste no se lo permite, quiere enfrentarse a su hermano solo.

Entra con mucho cuidado para no asustar a su hermano, éste estaba sentado sobre la cama, viéndose en un espejo, estaba analizándose acariciaba su cara y después el espejo, no se daba cuenta que su otro reflejo lo miraba detenidamente.

Bill se acerca poco a poco a su hermano, temiendo que éste lo rechace como hace un rato, pero ve que la mirada de su hermano es diferente.

Quedan uno frente al otro, Tom observa detenidamente el rostro de Bill, le acaricia con la mano, pasándola desde la frente y bajando cuidadosamente hasta su cuello, el pelinegro siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano de su hermano acariciarle.

- Eres idéntico a mí. –Le dice el gemelo mayor mientras una mueca de sorpresa le adornaba la cara.-

- Somos hermanos gemelos… Tomi, - le dice con miedo para que este no se asuste mas.

- ¿Me llamo Tomas? –Dice arrugando la frente-.

- No, solamente Tom, Tom Kaulitz. – Le responde mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla-.

- No llores, -le dice mientras detiene las lágrimas de su hermano entre sus dedos-. Perdóname, pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Bill suspiró y bajó la cabeza ante la pregunta, sentía que no lo soportaría mas, pedía fuerza para enfrentar eso, era tan difícil estar allí frente a la persona que más ama en el mundo, a la que conoce desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre, lo han compartido todo, se conocen tan bien, y ahora… -suspira otra vez-

Ahora le pregunta cómo se llama, siempre pensó que ese nombre jamás se le olvidaría.

- Me llamo Bill…

Tom no deja de ver a su hermano, le acaricia el cabello y levanta su cara para que lo vea a los ojos.

- Lo siento Bill, pero esta situación, es tan lamentable, tanto para mí como para ti, veo tu rostro, y veo el mío, y es el mismo, pero no logro recordar nada, es agobiante siento todo en blanco.

Que egoísta soy – pensaba Bill, mientras escuchaba hablar a su gemelo-. No se había puesto a pensar en lo mal que lo está pasando su hermano, en lo mal que se ha de sentir, al ver todo y no recordar nada, y él solo pensando en que su vida era un infierno después de esto.

- No te preocupes, ya se me pasará, lo importante es que tu estas bien, y con vida, y eso me hace feliz aunque mi rostro diga otra cosa. Mamá trajo ropa para ti, cámbiate ya nos iremos.

Se aleja de su hermano dejándolo sentado en la cama.

- No te vayas. – le dice, con un tono suplicante.-

- Yo estaré afuera, pendiente no te preocupes, cámbiate, me voy para darte un poco de privacidad.

No soporta más, siente que sus piernas no lo detienen, va a caer, pero Andreas lo detiene con sus brazos.

Todos en la sala se alarman, pero rápidamente Bill se levanta, y les dice que no pasa nada, que solo ha sido la impresión, y lo que no ha dormido bien esos días.

Pero él sabe que no es por la comida ni por no dormir bien, es por su hermano, ya no lo conoce, ya no le ama, no puede soportar el solo pensar, que es lo que va pasar en casa.

Simones trata de entrar a la habitación pero Bill se lo impide, le dice que Tom se está cambiando y que le dé un poco de privacidad. Asienta con la cabeza y vuelve a sentarse a la par de su esposo.

Mientras Bill se va a sentar donde están sus amigos y empieza a contarles la reacción que tuvo este la segunda vez que lo miró.

Siente que le duele la cabeza, ve en su maleta y solo hay camisas muy grandes, "deben de haberse equivocado de ropa" se dice a sí mismo.

"Esto no me quedará", no sabe qué hacer, pero como puede se pone las camisas que son tres tallas más grandes que él igual sus pantalones, decide llamar a su hermano, para decirle que esa es no es su ropa.

Sale a la puerta y todos se le quedan mirando, el hace caso omiso a las mirada, ya que no sabe quiénes son, solo aquella mujer rubia, la que es su Madre.

- Bill… e… este… Ven por favor, necesito algo de ti. – le llama agarrándose los pantalones para que no se le caigan.

- Dime Tom,

- Yo, este… esta ropa no es mía, - le dice frunciendo el seño.

- Si es tuya Tom, tú la compraste toda, te gusta vestirte a sí.

- ¿De verdad?, no le veo la gracia, puedo quedar sin pantalones en la calle.

-¿Te ayudo a ponerte la gorra? –le dice tomando más confianza con su hermano mayor.

Después de todo su hermano ya no era el mismo, y tal vez nunca lo seria, trata de esconder su tristeza pero Tom la siente también, perdió la memoria pero sus sentimientos, y la conexión de los gemelos sigue ahí.

Siente un dolor en su corazón, un dolor ajeno, un dolor que no es suyo, no sabe por qué, cuando mira la cara de su gemelo, siente su corazón oprimirse contra su espina dorsal.

- No, creo que no me la pondré más. Y dime Bill ¿desde cuándo no me lavo el cabello?

"Eso de Bill se escuchaba como seco, como que le hablara a cualquier persona no a él"

- Todos los días te lo lavas, pero desde el accidente, creo que tres días, has de oler mal.

Se ríen juntos, aunque para Bill esa risa es amarga, y para Tom desconocida, un mundo nuevo para él, saldrá a explorar, un nuevo comienzo, donde podrá saber su origen, y sus raíces.

Bill guarda las cosas de Tom en la maleta que su Madre trajo, Tom lo mira atentamente, siente una punzada en su corazón, no sabe que es, eso le molesta, desde que lo "Conoció", siente esas punzadas mas seguidas.

- Te enseñare la casa y te mostrare las fotos y los videos del grupo, - le dice su gemelo, mientras cierra la maleta.

-¿Grupo?, ¿Grupo de qué? – pregunta Tom, desvariando.

- Un grupo de danza Árabe, - Le dice mientras ahoga una carcajada.

No sabe de dónde le salió ese mal chiste, pero quiere caerle bien a Tom, y mejor bromea, para que no vea en sus ojos el amor que le tiene, ese amor que tal vez jamás reconocerá.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Claro que no, estoy jugando,

- Que bueno porque no me imagino yo bailando tan sexi.

- ¿Cómo es que eso no lo has olvidado?,

"Pero sí olvidaste la persona que mas amas en el mundo"… pensaba Bill mientras veía a su hermano reír, por un momento esa sonrisa le devolvía la vida a su alma, pero solo por unos instantes.

- No sé, no sé qué pasa, pero cuando te veo, vienen recuerdos borrosos a mi mente, no se cosas, sentimientos, alegrías, a veces tristezas, ¿estás triste por algo? – le pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

"Sera que siente lo mismo que yo"… piensa el pelinegro.

La mirada de su hermano le está matando, ve esos ojos cafés son los de su hermano, pero ya no tienen el mismo brillo con le miraba cuatro días antes.

- Estoy bien-

Logra esbozar una sonrisa, fingida, pero Tom se la cree.

Simone entra a la habitación, y abraza a su hijo mayor, tras de ella vienen Georg, David, Gustav, Andreas y Gordon, se van presentando cada uno, Tom trata de ponerles atención, pero no puede quitarse del pensamiento, la mirada de Bill, la tristeza que reflejaban, y como estaba en esos momentos, decaído.

Georg bromea un poco, pero no sale bien, porque Tom no se acuerda de nada, así que por lo menos ese día, Georg estaría tranquilo.

Salen del Hospital, Tom se va con Bill en el auto, se siente mejor con él, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos, Los demás se van en el de ellos propio.

Antes de poner en marcha el Automóvil mira a su derecha su hermano esta recostado en el vidrio del auto, le ve tan tranquilo, y paciente, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios que se convierte en una mueca de dolor, pensando en que vuelven a ser solo hermanos,

- Solo hermanos.-le dice Tom mientras voltea la cara para verlo.

Bill trata de ignorarlo un poco y se pone los lentes de sol, enciende su carro, y van camino a su nueva vida, porque ya Tom no era el mismo, y la vida jamás será igual.


	6. Recordando

Se queda frente a la casa observando cada recoveco de ésta, muy en su interior puede sentir que ha vivido ahí toda su vida.

- ¡Vamos Tom!, no te quedes ahí parado, entra a la casa, te mostrare tu habitación.

Asiente con la cabeza y entra a la casa acompañado de su hermano menor su Madre ya está en casa, está preparando algo para comer, tiene mucha hambre tres días sin comer, y solo había una sopa en su estomago, era obvio que tenía mucha hambre.

Su Madre está muy alegre de que haya regresado a la casa, sano y salvo, y él lo está también, a pesar de no recordar nada, una alegría embarga su corazón, ve una división, llena de fotos, ve su rostro plasmado en cada una de ella, con su hermano al lado y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cierra sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, quiere recordar algo de esos días de infancia.

Ve a su hermano en la sala, admirando cada una de las retrateras que hay, ve que cierra los ojos, quiere ir donde él, pero un sentimiento extraño se lo impide, es mejor que pase por eso solo - le dice una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Vienen recuerdos borrosos, pero solo puede ver el patio de la casa y unas bicicletas, siente que le punza la cabeza, ya no puede seguir recordando, el dolor se lo impide, deja la retratera en su lugar y va donde su hermano menor.

- Y dime ¿dónde está mi habitación?

Trata de sonar sereno, aunque su corazón late muy rápido, todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para él.

- Ven yo te llevo el maletín, de todos modos aquí va ropa mía.-le dice mientras sube los escalones rumbo a las habitaciones.

Pasan por la primera puerta pero no es allí donde van.

- Y ¿ahí quien duerme?

- Es mi habitación. –le responde con una gran sonrisa.

Recuerda la última vez que estuvieron juntos, en esa habitación, como sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, como casi, se demuestran ese gran amor que se tienen, como por primera vez iban a ser sinceros uno al otro entregándose por amor.

Pero ya no más, tiene que olvidarse de eso.

Abre la puerta y coloca la maleta en un sillón que está en la habitación, está un poco desordenado así que decide tenderle la cama a su hermano para que se acueste un rato, por mientras su Madre termina de preparar la comida, levanta una ropa que está en el suelo, y unas zapatillas.

- Ahí está tu armario, aquí está tu ropa interior, aquí tus zapatos, y este es el baño. – le dice abriendo la puerta.

Se sienta en la cama y vuelve a cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar algo, pero todo el esfuerzo es en vano, su mente sigue en blanco.

- Me iré a dar un baño, cualquier cosa me llamas estoy en la habitación de al lado, y por favor no te vuelvas a ir. – le dice con tristeza dibujada en sus ojos.

Cierra la puerta y se encamina a su habitación.

Piensa en lo que su hermano le acaba de pedir, que no se vuelva a ir, ¿qué había pasado antes de ese accidente?, será que le había hecho algo malo a su hermano, porque de lo poco que lo "conoce". Siempre le ve sus ojos tristes.

Se da vuelta en la cama tratando de dormirse, poco a poco su respiración se hace más pesada, consiguiendo un sueño profundo.

Esta besando a alguien pero no ve su cara, siente unas manos en su trasero, y otra entrelazándose con su cabello, una lengua que recorre cada centímetro de su boca, un sabor tan dulce que empalaga, pero quiere más, pero las sombras se apoderan de él, y no puede ver con quien estaba. Lo alejan más de esa persona, pero él quiere estar con esa persona.

Llora en sueños, se siente inútil, las sensaciones de esa boca quedaron clavadas en él, quiere más, pero entre mas quiere acercase a esa persona, mas se aleja, mas obscuridad lo atrapa…

- Tom, vamos levántate cariño tienes que comer, -le dice su Madre, dándole golpecitos en los brazos.

Tom abre los ojos y ve a su madre ahí, siente una paz enorme, después de la pesadilla que tuvo esa sonrisa angelical había calmado un poco sus nervios.

- Solo deja que me quite esta ropa, ya que está muy grande para mí.

Se levanta y se dirige al ropero donde le dijo su hermano que estaba su ropa, ve que toda es igual a la que anda, demasiado grande para él, voltea a ver su madre.

- Siempre te dije que era muy grande pero tú nunca me hiciste caso, siempre me decías que era tu estilo.-le dice antes de que diga algo-.

- no hay nada aquí, solo estos shorts, tendré que ponérmelos.

Los saca de la bolsa en que están, era lo único ahí que era de su talla, no le quedaba más remedio que ponérselo, se dirige al baño a cambiarse, pero Simone sale de la habitación para darle privacidad.

Se pasa los dedos por el cabello, y se lo tira hacia atrás, se ha maquillado y se alisó el cabello, quiere verse guapo, para su hermano, aunque de nada sirve le ve solo como un hermano, pero recuerda que se prometió a si mismo hacerle recordar lo vivido, y el amor que se profesaban.

Baja a cenar y se encuentra con su hermano en las gradas.

- Oh Tomi!... y esa ropa. –le dice mientras se tapa la boca con una mano.

- No tengo nada que ponerme, esa ropa es muy grande y no la voy a usar más.

Se le queda mirando de pies a cabeza,

- ¿Que me vez?, - le dice Bill-, ¿tengo algo en la cara?, o ¿me falta algo?...

- No, solo es que… olvídalo, mejor vamos a cenar.

- Tienes que acostumbrarte, así soy yo, me maquillo me gusta mucho, y mi cabello también.

- Te vez bien sabes. – le dice mientras baja.

Siente que sus mejillas le quemaban, como le iba a decir eso a su hermano, aunque era cierto que lo pensó, ese rostro es muy lindo, y ese cabello hermoso, sensaciones extrañas llenaban su cuerpo, otra vez, esas descargas.

Entran a la cocina y ven que la mesa esta puesta, y una bandeja llena de comida, huele muy bien, Simone y Gordon, ya están esperándolos, les prepararon la cena, para que olvidaran la tragedia de esos días.

Terminan de comer, y cada uno lava su plato, Bill ve la cocina y recuerda todo lo que pasó ahí también, cuando se cortó su dedo, y Tom lo hizo sentir mal.

- ¿Que pasa Bill?

- Nada solo estaba recordando unas cosas, - le dice dando la vuelta para salir de ahí-.

- Ojala recordara,

- Lo harás Tomi, yo me encargo de eso.-

Lo jala de la camisa y se lo lleva para la sala, Simone y Gordon están ya están sentados ahí.

- No tiene sueño cariño, -le dice a su hijo mayor-.

- No Madre, creo que he dormido mucho, ahora lo que quiero es que me Bill me enseñe los videos de la banda.

- Bueno nosotros si tenemos sueño, nos iremos a dormir.

- Buenas noches chicos, -les dice Gordon-, no se queden muy tarde, aunque sé que lo harán.

Sube con Simone a su habitación después de darles las buenas noches.

- Ahora espera aquí y traigo los videos, veras que tocas muy bien la guitarra.

Se va a una pequeña habitación y vuelve con algunos Dvd´s y unos álbumes con fotos.

- aquí está el material necesario para tu primera sesión, las vamos a llamar recordando… con Bill. –Le dice sonriendo mientras le da el primer álbum-.

Lo abre y en la primer foto se pueden apreciar dos bebes en una cuna, sonríe al ver la foto.

- ¿Somos nosotros?...

- Si, el más bonito soy yo. – le dice Bill.

- No me digas, pero si los dos somos iguales ahí, me va a decir ¿cuál de los dos eres?

- mmmm…

Se queda pensando, claro, Bill no sabe cuál de los dos es, eso le causa gracia al de rastas, pasa a la siguiente foto, aquí están más grandes, es de la escuela, y así sucesivamente iban viendo cada una de las fotos, ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana y ellos reían con cada cosa que encontraban en sus fotos del recuerdo.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir. –le dice Bill muy triste-.

- Bueno si, este…

Tom titubea un poco, le da pena decirle lo que siente en esos momentos.

- Gracias por querer ayudarme-.

Se le acerca y le da un abrazo fuerte, Bill queda estático no sabe qué hacer, pero se siente tan bien, es como antes, antes que pasara el accidente.

Siente algo en su pecho, es su corazón que salta de gozo al sentir aquella piel tan cerca de él, aquel mismo sentimiento del sueño lo invadió, le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios, no sabe por qué lo ha hecho, pero el impulso muy mayor que su razonamiento.

- Te quiero.- dice Bill antes de separarse de esos brazos cálidos, de los cuales no quiere apartarse.

- Lo sé, lo he sentido-, este… mañana recuerda bueno más tarde me acompañas a comprar alguna ropa.

- Si, lo haremos.-le dice muy triste-.

A pesar de que siempre le decía que no le gustaba su ropa, todo era mentira, le encantaba ver a Tom con esas camisas tan grandes, y esos pantalones inmensos, sus gorras, ya no tenía el percing, esperaba que no quisiera quitarse las rastas, eso sí que lo haría morir.

Recoge los álbumes y los DVD´s que ese día no vieron pero mañana lo harán en su segunda sesión, como las llamaba Bill.

Tom sube a su habitación, se lava la cara y los dientes antes de dormir, se siente bien estar ahí.

Se acuesta en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero está inquieto, al fin se tranquiliza y empieza a caer en un sueño profundo como siempre los tenia.

Esta en un escenario, con una guitarra, su hermano cantando, y los otros dos chicos que conoció estaban con ellos, veía a su alrededor, y habían muchas chicas, llorando gritando, le gustaba esa sensación.

Está tocando la guitarra, pero en si no sabe hacerlo, o ¿no lo recuerda?, es ¿un sueño o es realidad?, ya no sabe, que hacer si salir corriendo o seguir en esas, ve a su hermano que se dirige a él con una gran sonrisa y cantándole, llega donde él y se apoya en su hombro, sonríe al escucharlo cerca de su oreja y el aliento rozar le hace cosquillas.

Ya no está en el escenario, está en un apartamento, hay una fiesta, todos están riendo, y su hermano con una chica del otro lado, esto le hace enfadar, se dirige donde el esta, para reclamarle…

¿Pero reclamarle qué?... ese sentimiento extraño otra vez, ve que Bill se aleja con la chica, le da la espalda, pero el quiere alcanzarlo y entre mas corre más lejos esta de él, BILL BILL…. Georg, Gustav. Gritaba con desesperación.

Lo habían dejado solo en una habitación lúgubre.

- Tom ¿qué te pasa?, abre los ojos.

Escucho unos gritos provenientes del cuarto de su hermano y se dirigió corriendo hacia él, lo encontró gritando sus nombres, un sudor helado perlaba su cuerpo, estaba nervioso y respiraba con dificultad, los latidos de su corazón sonaban como tambores.

Abrazo muy fuerte a Bill, y él le devolvió el abrazo.

- no te vayas, no sé qué me pasa, tengo miedo, solo quédate conmigo esta noche.

Le pide a su hermano, casi suplicando, se aferra a su cuerpo, como un niño al que le han contado un cuento del coco.

- Yo me quedo no te preocupes, hazme campo, para dormir contigo.

Hizo un hueco, y se costaron juntos, Bill pensaba que esas cosas pasaron antes pero el que gritaba de miedo era él, y Tom llegaba a rescatarlo siempre. Ahora era él el que había ido a rescatarle.

Huele su cabello, y suspira profundamente, "Que bien se siente estar con mi hermano"

Bill escucha ese suspiro, y sonríe, porque sabe que pronto llegara el día en que lo recuerde, que recuerde su amor por él.


	7. Dolor

Bill POV´s

Ya hacía tres meses de aquel día en el Tom había regresado del hospital después de aquel accidente con el automóvil, siempre supe que todo entre nosotros iba a cambiar, aunque muy adentro de mi ser vivía una luz de esperanza, pensando en que Tom iba a volver a quererme como antes, o más que antes, pero la realidad de mi vida es otra.

Los primeros días se comportaba bien, apartando el día que nos fuimos a comprar su ropa nueva, la cual no le queda tan mal ni bien, a mi me gustaba mucho su estilo de ropa, amaba esos pantalones flojos y sus camisas 3 tallas más grandes que él, sus gorras su coleta, aunque sigue usando las rastas hay días que se las quiere cortar, todo por mala influencia.

Después de hablar con David y los chicos, quedó claro que Tom no quería nada con el grupo, decidió hacer su vida, y me dejó con mis ilusiones a medio camino, todo lo que desee era cantar y escribir música, pero ese día todo termino para mí, porque para él nunca empezó.

No podíamos seguir sin Tom, no podía, él es todo lo que soy, y sin él no sería lo mismo, no he vuelto a escribir ninguna canción, mi inspiración estaba en él, pero ahora ya no está aquí.

Su cuerpo esta pero su alma se ha ido, me duele tanto reconocer que Tom mi Tom murió el dia del accidente, y que éste que está viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, no es más que la imagen de Tom, solo su cuerpo, no sé quien habita en él, ya no lo conozco, y el no deja que yo lo conozca.

Decidió entrar a la Universidad, y trabajar, no tiene un buen trabajo pero dice que le gusta, a pesar que no tenemos la necesidad de trabajar ya que Tokio Hotel nos dejo mucho dinero, dinero que no me hace feliz y nunca lo hará.

Mi Madre me pasaba regañando porque siempre estaba de vago en la casa, decía que buscara donde trabajar o que me pusiera a estudiar que era algo que me ayudaría más adelante.

Como buen hijo empecé a estudiar, no tenía ganas pero cuando entraba en la universidad pude tener amigos, la vida cotidiana me hacía falta salir sin que me acosaran era algo que ya no recordaba, aunque extraño tanto los gritos y piropos de las fans.

Extraño a Tom tocando su guitarra, tocándola para mí, y yo cantando para él, cada canción cada palabra que salía de mi boca era para él, pero ahora no lo recuerda.

Estudia medicina, dice que es para ayudar a gente como él, que perdió su memoria, pero no es por eso, solo es que conoció una chica en la universidad, él dice que se enamoro de ella.

Fue un día horroroso para mí, no podía controlar las lagrimas que abrían paso sobre mis mejillas, lo recuerdo como que fue ayer

- Conocí una chica preciosa. – me dijo mientras abría su mochila-. Se llama Andrea.

Yo solo pensé que se trataba de una conquista y no le tome mucha importancia a lo que me estaba diciendo.

Pero un mes después fue todo diferente, ya no me contaba nada, siempre andaba con ella, pero nunca pensé que de verdad quisiera algo serio la chica hasta ese día que me dijo

- Bill te tengo que contar algo.

Muy interesado en lo que mi hermano me quería decir me senté cerca de él para que hablara bajito y enterarme de lo que pasaba.

Aunque alucinaba con esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, por un momento pensé que había recuperado su memoria, pues sus ojos tenían un brillo especial al verme, estaba tan feliz por esos ojos tan iguales a los míos.

Pero no, la noticia me cayó como agua fría, se había enamorado de ella, y dijo que iba a ir a vivir con ella, que era tiempo de que él dejara la casa e ir hacer su vida.

No pude decirle nada mas, solo salí de la casa y me largue, a ¿Dónde? no importaba, solo quería alejarme de él, nunca supo el daño que me hizo al contarme que ya no viviría en la casa, que quería su vida lejos de mí cuando él me prometió que jamás se alejaría de mí.

Pensándolo bien si tiene derecho a irse, yo ya no valgo para él, mas el día que lo bese, por impulso, no se estábamos tan cómodos los dos, y volví a sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío, y su respiración cerca de mi cuello, todo lo mal interprete, y pensé que como en un cuento de hadas con un beso podía recuperar la memoria.

Llegue a pensar que el roce de mis labios le devolvería lo que la vida le quitó, y que me arrebató a mí también, su amor, pero todo fue lo contrario, me rechazo, y llego a deducir que me llego aborrecer, y que todo esto es por mi culpa.

Se va para alejarse de su hermano enfermo, ese que le beso los labios con ternura, y que por un momento pensó que le devolvería el beso con más pasión.

La vida es dura pero hay que seguir adelante, sigo con mis estudios y terminaré con honores, demostrare al mundo y a mí mismo que Bill Kaulitz no fue solo un cantante que la vida olvidó, si no una persona de éxito.

Hice todo lo que pude con Tom, llegue a dar mi vida por él, hasta mi alma, porque él es mi alma, mi todo, mi ser completamente, mi hermano y mi gemelo, y también la persona que más amo en esta tierra, y si su decisión es irse lo apoyo con dolor en mi alma lo apoyo.

Ya se llevó la mayoría de sus cosas para su nuevo apartamento, todavía no se muda, pero cada día puedo ver que lleva algo, y ella siempre lo acompaña no se le despega ni un momento, desde que ella apareció en nuestras vidas, todo cambió.

Bueno solo quiero echarle la culpa a alguien por que ella es muy buena con Tom, se que lo ama, y lo amara por toda su vida, pero nunca como yo, porque mi amor es el doble de lo que una persona normal pueda sentir.

Lo amo como hermano y lo amo como la persona que elegí para vivir el fin de mis días.

Mañana terminará de llevar sus cosas, solo falta su cama y el baúl donde tiene los recuerdos.

Vi cuando se deshizo de cada una de sus apreciadas guitarras, y puedo decir que jamás pensé ver escena tan dantesca, porque para mí eso fue, ver a mi hermano deshacerse de cada una de ella como que fueran cualquier cosa.

Me dolio tanto, y dije ese no es mi Tomi,

Quiero de vuelta a mi Tomi, le imploré al cielo, y lo único que me pudo dar es una tarde lluviosa, nublada y triste como mi corazón.

Sé que moriré, no tengo fuerzas para mas, estoy aquí acostado en mi cama viendo la lluvia caer a través de mi ventana.

Sé que él está en la otra habitación, empacando lo último que le queda, los vestigios de su vida aquí, la que no recordará más, porque ni él quiere y ni la vida se los quiere devolver.

Tal vez le haga daño a Mamá por la decisión que voy a tomar, pero sé que es por mí bien, a parte de ella nadie me recordará, mi corazón no quiere seguir bombeando sangre a mis venas, quiere parar, porque cada latir de mi corazón es un eterno suplicio para mí.

Fin Bill Pov

Su corazón se desboca y empieza a llorar, todas las lagrima contenidas por tres meses salen a la luz y bañan sus mejillas amargamente, siente su respiración entre cortada, suspiros vienen a su pecho y la melodía de los dos llega a sus oídos…

Empieza a cantar.

In mir wird es langsam kalt

(En mi interior empieza hacer frio)

wie lang können wir beide hier noch sein

(Cuanto tiempo podremos estar aquí juntos?)

Bleib hier

(Quédate Aquí)

die Schatten wollen mich holen

(Las sombras quieren atraparme)

Doch wenn wir gehen dann gehen wir nur zu Zweit

(Pero si nos Vamos Vámonos los dos)

Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was durch meine Adern fließt

(Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas)

La melancolía oprime su pecho no soporta más el dolor pero sigue cantando cada estrofa le desgarra el corazón entonces en ese momento…


	8. In die Nacht

Poco a poco va desalojando su ropero, poniendo su ropa en una maleta, y lo que no le gusta en un baúl, todavía no sabe de dónde saco la idea de ir a vivir con Andrea, si él no la amaba, la quería sí pero solo como una amiga, y el vacio que sentía en su interior no lo llenaba ni a la mitad.

Ya ha sacado todas las cosas del ropero, pero le llama la atención algo, una funda negra, la toma del agarradero, ve que es una de sus guitarras no recuerda haberla dejado allí, la saca, y ve en la parte trasera unas letras:

_**Querido Tomi;**_

_Te quiero más que a nadie en la tierra, antes de nacer, y después de tanto tiempo de vivir juntos, cada día eres la razón de mí existir, y esta guitarra con la que tantas veces tocamos nuestra canción y ha sido testigo de nuestro querer, no puede quedarse aquí, llévatela, es tuya._

_**Te quiere tu hermano Bill.**_

"Que bien una guitarra" – ya me he desecho de todas y viene Bill y me tortura con otra.

La deja en el mueble que está cerca de su cama, y se dispone a quitarle la colcha a su cama, la jala con fuerza y esto hace que el colchón se venga con ella.

Nota que con el movimiento del colchón ha caído una libreta, se extraña al verla, y piensa que puede ser algo importante en su vida, y así lo fue, se sentó en el frio suelo, mientras afuera llovía con mucha fuerza.

Empezó a leer hoja por hoja, escudriñando cada palabra.

- Bill ha escrito una canción para los dos, en la cual narra el cariño que nos tenemos, se llama In die Nacht, con esa letra y con mis acordes haremos una gran canción, aunque ya lo es.

Siente una punzada en su sien, y las palabras _In die Nacht_ se revuelven en su mente, haciendo que el dolor sea más agudo.

Se levanta de donde está y coge la guitarra, la posa en su brazo y con la otra mano agarra la púa, siente un fuerte impulso de tocar algo, no sabe que es pero lo hará.

Con delicadeza empieza a rasgar cada nota de In die nacht en su guitarra, no sabe qué pasa,

_In mir wird es langsam kalt _

_(En mi interior empieza hacer frio)_

_  
wie lang können wir beide hier noch sein _

_(Cuanto tiempo podremos estar aquí juntos?)_

Sigue ejecutando la melodía, y en su mente pasan muchas imágenes, Bill y él de niños en la escuela, su hermano llorando, riendo, cantando…

_Bleib hier _

_(Quédate Aquí)_

_  
die Schatten wollen mich holen _

_(Las sombras quieren atraparme)_

_Doch wenn wir gehen dann gehen wir nur zu Zweit _

_(Pero si nos Vamos Vámonos los dos)_

Lagrimas bañan sus mejillas, en sus ojos hay una tormenta, recuerda lo que paso el día del accidente, los besos que le dio a su hermano, y él porque ese día se fue, ahora lo entiende todo… ama a su hermano, como a nadie… miles de sentimientos invaden su corazón, sigue interpretando la canción…

_Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was durch meine Adern fließt _

_(Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas)_

Bill escucha la guitarra de su hermano, abre los ojos como platos, ¿está escuchando bien o es solo su imaginación?, sigue cantando la canción al compas de la tonada de la guitarra, mientras se dirige al cuarto de este…

_Immer werden wir uns tragen _

_Siempre nos apoyaremos_

_  
Egal wohin wir fahrn egal wie tief _

_Da igual donde vayamos, da igual la profundidad_

_Ich will da nicht allein sein ;_

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_  
lass uns gemeinsam _

_Quedémonos juntos _

_  
in die Nacht b34_

_En la noche_

Abre la puerta con mucho cuidado, y ve a Tom sumergido tocando cada nota de su canción, emanan lágrimas de sus ojos, no puede creer lo que escucha y lo que ve, su hermano está de vuelta, por fin la vida le devolvió lo que le quitó…

Se acerca a él, y lo ve a los ojos con esa mirada tan tierna, le regala una sonrisa, esas que solo de su boca se desprenden, pero no para de tocar su guitarra, Bill sigue cantando, ambos lloran de felicidad…

_rgendwann wird es Zeit sein _

_Alguna vez llegara la hora_

_  
lass uns gemeinsam _

_Quedémonos juntos _

_  
in die Nacht _

_En la noche _

_  
Ich höre wenn du leise schreist _

_Escucho cuando gritas en silencio_

_  
spüre jeden Atemzug von dir _

_Siento cada respiración tuya_

_  
Und auch _

_Y aunque_

wenn das Schicksal uns zerreißt

El destino nos separe

Egal was danach kommt das teilen wir

Da igual que es lo que venga después lo compartiremos

……

_Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was durch meine Adern fließt _

_(Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas)_

Con cuidado pone la guitarra en el suelo, le mira a los ojos, su corazón esta henchido de alegría, recuerda el amor que le tiene a su hermano, como lo pudo olvidar, como pudo pensar irse.

Quiere decirle algo a su hermano pero éste lo caya, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, succionando el labio inferior de su hermano…

- Me hace Falta tu percing – le dice acariciándole los labios rojos después de ese tierno beso.

-¿Como dejaste que me lo quitara? - ¿y dejas que use esta ropa ridícula?

Le hace callar con un dedo.

- ¿En qué nos quedamos Tomi?

Se sube en su hermano quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él, empieza a besarle desde la frente en su camina deja besos húmedos hasta llegar a su boca, introduce su lengua en ella y es bienvenida por otra lengua y empiezan a rozarse entre ellas.

Tom agarra a bill de la cintura y mientras sigue el beso lo levanta y lo posa sobre la cama con mucho amor y cuidado, siente el cuerpo del moreno revolverse, terminan ese apasionado beso.

- Te amo Bill-

- y yo a ti Tomi…

Empieza a besar su cuello, haciendo que este libere pequeños gemidos, nunca pensó que la lengua de su hermano le haría sentir tan bien.

Va bajando poco a poco, hasta que un botón de la camisa le impide seguir, los va desabrochando poco a poco sintiendo a Bill estremecerse bajo él.

Siente como su hermano le va desabotonando su camisa, y le va dando besos en la piel desnuda, mientras él le jala el cabello por el deseo de que baje más.

El mismo ayuda a su hermano y se termina de quitar la camisa, y hace lo mismo con la de su hermano, siente su dorso, desnudo y húmedo por el calor que empieza hacer en ese cuarto.

Se dan un beso y Tom sigue con su tarea, baja hasta la entrepierna de su hermano, acariciándola con mucho amor, sintiendo que ya esta erguida con los dientes le despoja de los pantalones y los bóxer cogen el mismo camino al suelo.

Se retuerce de placer al sentir el aliento de su hermano en su pene, escalofríos recorren su espina dorsal, es un sentimiento que no había sentido con nadie, las caricias y el amor que se tenían hacían aquel placer magnifico.

Se lo introduce a su boca, probando por primera vez el sabor de su hermano, tan delicioso como sus labios, empieza a succionar poco a poco con mucha delicadeza no quiere dañar a su pequeño hermano, y con cada chupada le quiere demostrar cuanto lo ama.

se estremece, y gime siente el cosquilleo en su entrepierna, cómo la sangre corre a mil por hora en cada venita de su pene, y la calidez de la boca de su hermano le llena en cantidad, agarra con fuerza las mantas que habían quedado en la cama.

Siente como su hermano se retuerce bajo de él, eso quiere decir que su trabajo está bien, le agarra de las nalgas y lo eleva subiéndolo en sus piernas tratando de rozar su entrepierna en su entrada, le mete dos dedos poco a poco, siente que se está dilatando, aun asi mete otro dedo en él.

Oye los gemidos de placer de su hermano, su entrepierna le duele, quiere entrar en el ya, pero no quiere hacerle daño, quiere prepararlo bien, la respuesta llega de la boca del moreno.

- Hazlo ya Tom -. Quiero sentirte más… dentro de mí.

Lo acerca más y entra poco a poco en su entrada, al principio siente que aprieta, entonces le da un beso en la frente, para que se relaje un poco, sigue con su trabajo de galopar a su hermano, entra mas y siente que esta todo el dentro, empieza con las suaves embestidas, sintiendo que la estrechez de su hermano.

Se siente lleno al sentir las embestidas de su hermano, oye como su hermano gime por lo bajo y cada entrada y salida pasa la lengua por sus labios, toma su miembro y empieza a masturbarse para poder terminar con su hermano.

Las embestidas ahora son más rápidas y potentes, se escuchan gemidos y resoplidos de los participantes, llenando la habitación de placer…

Siente más rápidas su pulsaciones, quita la mano de su hermano y la sustituye por la de él comenzándole a dar placer con su mano, y embestirlo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los dos terminen al mismo tiempo, y casi gritando, las convulsiones a mil por segundo se hacían presente, después de experimentar el orgasmo.

Sale de su hermano lentamente, y le da de besos desde su entre pierna hasta su boca, se funden en un beso de bienvenida, la primera vez juntos, después de que la vida los quiso separar.

Se coloca a la par de su hermano, con su frente sudorosa,

- En la Noche Bill… -

- y aunque el destino nos separe- termina la frase-

- Da igual que es lo que venga después lo compartiremos.- ya lo compartimos, te amo Bill, no me cansare de decírtelo, perdón por las cosas que he hecho.

- no te preocupes Tom tu sabes "_eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas"_

Le da otro beso en los labios, entrecortándole la respiración, por lo intenso de éste.

- No me Olvides nunca Tomi.-

Se abrazan más y se hacen un ovillo en la cama, para dormir más cerca uno del otro, ya no quieren separarse, quieren seguir por siempre y para las eternidades así, ahora nada ni nadie los separará, y el infierno que vivieron lo olvidaran con cada noche que estén juntos.

Un amor que jamás será comprendido por la gente, pero por ellos sí, y por las noches se profesaran ese amor, sin que nadie los mire o los critique.

¿Fin?


	9. Epílogo

Tom POV

Después de esa noche de pasión con el amor de mi vida, ahora puedo decir que soy completamente feliz, a pesar de que alguna que otra persona salió dañada en todo esto, pero la mayoría gana pues mi Madre está muy feliz, Gordon, mi Padre, y los Chicos, David, Dave, bueno todo el staff de TH.

Y más que todo mi Billi, al que hice sufrir por días, semanas, y meses, lo recompensaré cada día de mi vida, cada momento lo disfrutare con él, ya no mas miedos ya no mas enojos por nada, agradezco al cielo por haber escrito en esa bendita libreta, gracias a ella mis recuerdos llegaron a mi otra vez, y pensar que muchas veces la quise botar o quemar.

¡Oh si!, Andrea,-_suspira_-, muy linda persona ella, me apoyó cuando más lo necesite, si yo se que debería haber confiado mas en mi hermano, pero entiéndanme, yo no recordaba nada, y tenía sueños húmedos con alguien a quien no le veía la cara, bueno si le veía por veces, pero trataba de ignorarlo, y Bill en una de sus sesiones, empezó a besarme, me resistí un poco, y me largue de ahí.

Después de eso empecé a sentir cosas por mi hermano, y no soportaba ver su cara o sentir su olor cerca de mí, me enfermaban esos sentimientos, así que recurrí al amor de Andrea, aunque me la pasaba bien con ella, y ella me decía quererme, nunca pude sentir más que cariño por ella.

Si, jugué con la chica, pero pensé que si me iba de la casa a vivir con ella, yo iba a olvidar a Bill, hubiera sido la peor decisión de mi vida, el solo hecho de recordar, que yo quería olvidar a mi gemelo, me pone triste otra vez, porque, se supone que tenía que recordarlo, no olvidarlo.

Tuve que decirle a ella, que me había arrepentido por todo, cosa que es cierta, lloró mucho, me sentía pesimamente, un patán, al final ella me perdonó, y me dijo que si era feliz así, pues que me apoyaba en su decisión, y que si alguna vez quería volver a verla que ella estaría disponible.

¿La Universidad?... La dejé, no sirvo para esas cosas, por lo menos el Tom verdadero, ¡no!

¿El grupo?... Bueno, hablamos con David, y como las fans siempre nos apoyaron, siempre mandaban cartas apoyo moral, para mí y los del grupo, decidimos que volver a ser una banda, tres meses después ya estábamos otra vez en un escenario, esos gritos ensordecedores, me hicieron tan feliz.

Pero lo que me hizo más feliz fue estar escuchando la melodiosa voz de mi hermano, esas canciones que añoraba, y mi Gibson, la que él me regaló, cuando compuso la canción In die nacht, tocarla cada concierto y sentir que me la dedica, es lo más hermoso de mi vida.

Tratamos de vivir una vida de pareja, es muy difícil ya que no queremos que la gente se dé cuenta porque nos trataría de sucios o enfermos, pero nuestros mejores amigos conocen nuestro secreto y este amor que sale por cada poro de nuestra piel.

Amo a Bill como a nadie en este mundo, él curó mis heridas, él hizo que yo recordara, me enamore de él, dos veces, y le amo el doble de lo que le amaba antes.

Bill POV.

Los sufrimientos han acabado para mí, la vida es hermosa, y ahora puedo creer en los milagros, porque nuestro amor es un milagro, Tom me ama como yo a él, y sé que no me defraudará nunca más.

En cada concierto, le canto y le bailo, doy lo mejor de mí para él, y para las fans, pero más para él, sé que si ellas supieran este secreto, ellas nos apoyarían, pero mientras tanto seguiremos amándonos así, y la caja de pandora seguirá cerrada.


End file.
